GB2391862 discloses a dispenser which is effective for dispensing sterile liquids. The dispenser comprises a collapsible inner vessel from which liquid is dispensed using a trigger-actuated pumping arrangement and a dip tube which extends to the bottom of the inner vessel, the inner vessel being located in a rigid outer bottle. As liquid is dispensed from the collapsible vessel, the vessel collapses because no ingress of air is permitted into the vessel through the dispensing arrangement. Air is permitted to enter the space between the inner vessel and outer bottle. Such dispensers may be sterilised by filling the dispenser with fluid, sealing the dispenser in an air-tight bag (and optionally sealing this air-tight bag within a second and optionally a third air tight bag) and then irradiating the dispenser to sterilise the dispenser and its contents. In certain circumstances, irradiation may cause unwanted side effects. For example, irradiation causes unwanted generation of gas in the container. Such generation of gas may cause unwanted bulging of the container due to a pressure build-up in the container and the container being made of sub-standard materials. For example, the bottom of the outer container may bulge outwards, producing a bottle with a rounded bottom which cannot stand. Alternatively, leakage may be observed from one of several potentially weak points; unwanted leakage may be observed through the dispensing valve.
The present invention seeks to mitigate one or more of the problems mentioned above and/or to provide an improved spray dispenser.